User blog:MichaelDiaz101/The Bullworth psycho Chapter 5
'Notes from the author' Okay so my story of my fanon character will take on a sort of mini series. This is just an episode the story is not called "The Bullworth psycho". Each episode will have a different name (like a mini series would) the core story is about Michael and these are just different episodes. Michael vs Psychopaths Michael had been searching the internet for several hours. Also able to get access to the Bullworth Asylum site. He searched many links and pictures. His quest was to figure out who Whitney was. Greg was in the kitchen grabbing a soda while Michael was cracking down on his elusive new foe. He had several leads but other then the Asylum his evidence was few and far between. Greg entered his room and settled in the couch facing the tv. "What do we got?" He asked, looking over Michael's shouldder like a backseat driver. "There was a riot a few weeks back," he said getting straight to the point. "I think that he escaped the prison and went to Bullworth: I know that's incredibly far fetched but..." "It's Bullworth." Greg replied simply, "I wouldn't be surprised if there's fucking werewolves in this dump." He said, and Michael started laughing. "So this is the drift I'm getting so far," Michael says. "A crazy escapee gets out of the asylum and attends Bullworth. The Jocks just letting him into there group and he can slide as a prefect. This town is fucked up bro?" Michael concluded. "We should split up and try and crackdown on this dude." Greg suggested, good idea... '' "Okay, we'll start tomorrow," Michael replied looking at the darkening sky. "You need a place to stay? I can sleep on the couch," he finished. He noticed that Greg had that very far away look across his face. "Nah, I got to be somewhere," he said with an in thought tone. Michael had understood that look as he often owned that look as well. "Understood, Hang out tomorrow, After I get back from my MMA class?" Michael asked. Greg nodded to him as he was grabbing his stuff to leave. "We'll deal with this psycho problem." He joked. After Greg was gone Michael had started reading to himself. Too lazy to do anything but that. He was lost in the books world. The stories of magic and dwarfs seemed to confuse him. Upon observation of the cover he saw it was Harry Potter. ''Stupid me. ''He thought. The aroma of food brought him out of the fantasy world he was exploring. Teenage boys and food are consistently one and when that smell spoke to him he rose from the bed and made haste for the kitchen faster then the road runner. His sister was cooking beautiful spaghetti. "You answer to food faster then anyone I freaking know." His sister said. Michael looked at his mother who was still unconcious on the couch. His sister gave him a worried look as she handed him a plate. "Don't worry about her," he told her but truth be told he was worried as well. Michael the carefree, always sarcastic young man was running out of options with his own mother. He loved her but that door was closing, slowly. She didn't have a job, got drunk all night and slept all day. What would happen when they got their new house in Old Bullworth Vale? They couldn't succumb to the laziness they do now. "I am worried!" His sister exlcaimed, "and you should be too, with Antonio working and mom dead drunk all the fucking time we're basically raising ourselves." She was right, ever since his stepdad got the new job he wasn't even paying attention to them so nothing's really changed since California. Detective James Larsen stepped out of the drivers seat of his car. It was about three in the morning. He approached one of the patrolman. "What've we got?" he questioned the officer. The officer who was overlooking the vandalised grocery store turned to look at him. Windows were broken, the contents of the store were thrown around and trashed on the floor. "I'd say just random vandals, probably Greasers. I have to ask, why would the chief send a detective?" The patrolman was curious of Detective Larsen's intentions as of now. Detectives usually don't look into vandalisms, and with all the kids causing trouble (kids will be kids) this isn't anything really interesting for a Detective to look into. ''There's gotta be something more to this. ''The officer thought. "Remember that riot? Chief thinks it's connected somehow." James takes a cigar out of his pocket and lights it. "You checked the video camera yet?" "Nope." Was the officers humble reply. "Well, why not?" James asks. he was very inpatient at this point. At the department he'd been known for his somewhat short temper, but that also got him through many of the cases he's worked on in the past. "The camera's went out." The officer stated. "So they 'went out'?" He said. Playing the words out in his head. "What kind of power system do these cameras operate on, even if there's a power outage those things should be able to work through it?" This was sounding even stranger to James. Greasers wouldn't do something like this. It was Whitney, it had to be. The next day Michael was tired. Even when he got his full eight hours he was still sleepy as hell. Michael left the safe comfort of his bed and went to take a shower. When he got there his sister had taken over the bathroon for her shower. ''Women and showers... Not a good combination, son of a bitch! '' "Hey, Danielle!" Michael yelled at his sister in the shower. "Some of us need showers too, don't use up the hot water!" His sister sighed, "Shut up, Milky Milk!" Michael left his sister to her shower and went to the living room to watch tv. When he turned it on the words 'Bullworth news!' echoed throughout the house until he turned the volume down. ".... Last night six break ins occured including heavy vandalism. The school of Bullworth Academy was trashed. Officals have agreed to cancel school until further notice..." Then Michael switched the tv off. "Danielle no school today, go back to bed!" He yelled. "B-but my hair is beautiful!" She replied sounding worried, which gave Michael a sly chuckle. "You were raised on the streets of California: nobody cared about your looks then and I'm damn sure no one does now!" He replied sarcastically. Michael knew that his sister was pretty. She was the eye candy of all the boys in her class as well as the older students, and that's what worried him the most. If his parents never cared for her he must. To teach her discipline that she was never taught. Michael got out his airsoft gun and decided to go to the beach to have some fun. He grabbed a few paper targets and stuffed them in his backpack and walked out the door towards Old Bullworth Vale. Michael loved Airsoft guns. He would have wars with his friends after school every weekend. Often ignoring the school homework he was given. While he was a very smart kids he rarely ever did homework and he had often scolded himself for not doing it, being lazy when it came to it. He had reached the beach and as he got there he noticed a few Jocks ambushing a kid. One of them he remembered from the fight he almost had two days ago the African American jock. There were six, too much to fight for Michael. So he withdrew his pistol and fired at the jock on top of the kid. Instead of hitting him he hit the blade in his hands. ''I'm a sucky shot, ''he joked to himself, ''but I got the blade, that was fucking awesome! '' He fired many more Airsoft BBs at the jocks and they acted like it was a horde of bees stinging them. They ran off in a hurry, leaving the kid on the ground to wonder what was going on. He quickly got up and grabbed something off the sandy beach that Michael couldn't see. Until he turned around and pointed a handgun at the now confused Michael Diaz. ''What the '''fuck? ''' "Woah man," Michael said awkwardly. "Just put the gun down." He couldn't believe it, he was trying to convince a kid he just saved from a beating to '''not '''shoot him. Pretty ironic irony don't you think? He slowly lowered his gun and the look on his face was pure guilt whilst the look on Michael's face showcased confusion. "I'm sorry." Well that's a start, "I don't usually do that to people, I don't know why I did that?" "It's alright. I understand." Michael lied, he didn't understand what would make a complete stranger point a gun at him unless he felt that he was in true danger. Even with the blade there was a low chance that they'd kill him. Or even do any serious injury toward him. He was taking it way out of context. They both agreed to go eat at the burgershot in town. Michael wasn't really fond of fast food as it got in the way of his training regime but he went anyways. From then on he learned that C-Money (that's what he likes to be called) is from Carcer city. A not-as-well-known city here on the East Coast. Too be honest Michael didn't really know any cities on the East Coast except Bullworth and Liberty City. They then went in the direction of the school C-Money said something he's heard before, "you remind me of someone." "Let me guess." Michael shot out of the blue. "Brian Davidson?" With that Michael told C-Money about his meeting with Greg Ryder and how he's helping him with a little insane prisoner problem. After C-Money stopped in the school parking lot Michael started his walk home. It was already 1:27 in the afternoon and his training was at six so he wanted to relax for a few hours before practice. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts